The invention relates to a slide system for machine tools, comprising a base member, at least one guide rail which is held on the base member and extends in a longitudinal direction, and a slide guided on the guide rail with at least one guide carriage.
In the case of the known slide systems, the guide rails themselves are screwed to the base member by means of screws, which pass directly through the guide rail over its entire height. Therefore, the guide rails are connected to the base member only by means of the screws. The fact that the guide rails are screwed to the base member makes it difficult to fix the guide rail exactly relative to the base member such that the longitudinal direction of the guide rail follows the desired direction with a precision in the micrometer range.
The object underlying the invention is, therefore, to improve a slide system of the generic type in such a manner that the guide rails can be mounted with as great a precision as possible and as easily as possible.